Triple Crossover
by readbooks172
Summary: C'mon folks, I need help! :)
1. Chapter One

CHAPTER 1  
  
In a strange world that coinsides with ours, a shadowy, twisted, misshapen figure went up to a carving in the shape of a tree on a wall and traced a jagged area with his long, crooked fingers. there were strange symbols carved all over the tree, except for that one place. It looked like a chunk of the stone had been gouged out where that symbol would have been. The creature sighed. "Julian. You were so young. I wish you had had the chances I had. When I carved your name, I had such high hopes for you. Then you had to go and fall in love with that human. I agreed with what she said. You should have tried to court her, instead of forcing it on her. She might have fallen in love with you. I would love to give you a second chance, but how?" he said. A voice answered behind him.   
  
"I know a way, but you will be very weak afterwards. Will you risk it?"   
  
The shadow man whirled to see a tall woman with green hair and red eyes standing there, with a tall staff in her hand. She was wearing what looked like a short skirted sailor fuku. He frowned at her. "How did you know about this place? How did you get here? What do you want?"  
  
"I know about this place, because I need to know. I got here through the gate. I want to help you."answered the woman calmly.  
  
"I see. And who are you? Why do you want to help me?" he asked.  
  
"I am...a friend to all who need them. I want to help you, because the timelines for this dimension and mine have been altered. The young shadowman named Julian should have wooed the young lady, and won her, and yet he didn't. I am here to help rectify that. You have to help me." she said.  
  
"And how are you to do that?" asked the twisted figure.  
  
"I will arrange things so that the young shadow is shown in a better light with young lady, but you have to bring him back to life. The only way to do that, is to recarve his name into the tree. The only way to do THAT is to carve a new branch of the tree. You need a certain item to carve a new branch, and I have it. Will you work with me to repair the timeline of your dimension and mine?" she asked.  
  
The creature sighed deeply. "I suppose I have no choice. What must we do?" he said.  
  
"First, I have to give you this." a shining golden blade appeared hovering above the shadowy floor. He reached up a trembling hand to take the luminous object. "You have two hours to complete the carving. I shall be back by then." with that she disapeared, leaving the sad, misshapen creature to his work.  
  
***  
  
"BUBBLES! BRING THAT BACK HERE NOW!" yelled an infuriated, blue, rotund figure. He chased after the chittering monkey in a fury. The monkey clutched a watering can in his paw. "I MEAN IT! GIVE ME BACK THAT CAN!" The monkey looked behind him, to see how far he was ahead. He ran smack into a pair of bare legs that hadn't been there a split second ago. A hand reached down and grabbed the can from its furry paw and handed it to the laughing King Kei. "Oh Bubbles! When are you going to learn?" he gasped. "Always watch where you're going!"  
  
The figure standing there smiled slightly. "King Kei, I have a request to make." she said. "Will you harbor a few friends of mine on your planet for a few days?"   
  
"Well, that depends." said King Kei. "Who are they?"  
  
"One is from this dimension. He is the son of the one you know as Goku. The second is a young lady from a different dimension. She is known as Small Lady. She is teh duaghter of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. I believe you know of them?" she smiled as he nodded slowly, an amazed look on his face. "The final is not a warrior, nor does she have any powers. She is from another dimension that has no unusual powers. Indeed, they don't believe in such things as magic. She was the object of the affection of a shadow man. The others were going to take her, but he sacrificed himself for her. That shouldn't have happened. He should have wooed her, and been with her. She, unfortunately, believed herself to be in love with a young man named Tom. He and another of her friends should have been together. I have a plan to do all of this. I just need a safe place to leave the 'hostages' for a while. I'm sure that Goku will contact you to ask what he should do. Tell him to use the dragon balls to send himself and Piccolo to the Sailor scouts dimension. I will tell the scouts to wait for them at a certain place, and they will teleport to the Shadow Realm to meet with Julian. I've already taken care of that angle. They will go several places, where I have left clues as to where the are being held. In the end, things will happen just as I want them to, if things go according to plan." she said.  
  
"When do I get these children, Sailor Pluto?" asked King Kei.   
  
"I will bring them to you in a few moments. You will explain the plan to them." she smiled slightly. "I hope you're up to all of this."  
  
He frowned at her. "My dear girl, I'm not THAT old!" he said indignantly. She chuckled and dissapeared. King Kei called his friend Gregory. "I need you to help me get the guest rooms ready. We're having company over for a while." he said, chuckling.  
  
***  
  
"Small Lady...Small Lady....Wake up please." whispered a voice. Rini opned her eyes to see Puu looking at her.   
  
"Puu! Can I go home now?" asked Rini immidiately.   
  
Sailor Pluto smiled sadly at her. "Not yet. I need your help Small Lady. I need you to come with me for a while. I want you to stay with a friend of mine for a while. He is very funny and kind. You will have a young gentleman and a girl my apparent age with you. There is also a monkey, and a talking bug! You will have fun. Will you come?" she asked.  
  
"A talking bug? are you kidding? Sure I'll come!" she said excitedly.   
Puu smiled. "Then come with me Small Lady." she said, waving the Time Staff over her head. They disappeared in a flash of light.   
  
***  
  
"Gohan, wake up please. Wake up Gohan." said a quiet voice. Gohan opened his eyes to see a woman with long green hair looking at him. He started to yell. She clamped a hand over his mouth. "Young man, I wish to ask a favor of you. Will you listen?" she asked him. He nodded slowly. She took her hand off his mouth. "I want you to come with me. You aren't being kidnapped or anything like that, you are merely going to go visit King Kei. I trust you know him?" she said.   
  
Gohan nodded with wide, impressed eyes. "He's the one who trained my father to fight the Seiyans. He's the greatest warrior in the universe." he wispered in awe.   
  
"Right. well, you now have the opportunity to be trained by him. But only if you come with me. This girl has already agreed to come." she said, pointing to Rini, who waved and smiled cheerfully.   
  
"Well, if I can be trained by King Kei, I'm going!" said the valiant little warrior. He went and tried to grab his sword, but Pluto held him back.   
  
"No! For reasons of my own, I need your parents to think you were kidnapped. That means no sword. I will supply you with a weapon." she said. He nodded and went to stand by Rini. They all disappeared.   
  
***  
  
"Jenny! will you please get me a soda?" called a young man sitting on the couch with two others.   
  
Jenny sighed. "Sure Tom, I jus need to finish this bit of homework and I can..." she started.  
  
"Awww, but Jenny honey, I'm really thirsty!" he moaned.  
  
"Fine Tom. Just a minute." she put her pencil down and went to the kitchen. She got a cold soda out of the fridge. As she was closing the door, a bright gold ring caught the light. She smile at it, and sighed. Jenny brought him the soda. He cracked it open without thanks and jumped up yelling "Goal!" She sighed again, and went to sit down with her friends. They looked at her with simpathy.   
  
"Jen, why do you put up with that?" asked Dee. "If I were dating a guy, and he did that to me, I'd give him a good slug in the jaw."   
  
"Oui Jenny. I wouldn't put up with that with Michael." said Audrey.  
  
"Well, I love him, but lately he has been taking me for granted." she mused. "Hey guys, what..." they didn't reply or move. She noticed that the sounds from the living room had ceased. "Hello? What's wrong with you guys?" she half shouted.  
  
"I've momentarily stopped time*, so that I could speak to you." said a female voice. (AN: I know she can't but for the sake of the story, she can.)   
  
Jenny screamed. "Who are you?!" she asked.  
  
"Calm yourself my dear. I am a friend. I also know Julian." that stopped her yelling.   
  
"How do you know Julian? Are you from the Shadow Land?" she asked nervously.  
  
"No, but I do know some things about it." said the voice from behind her. Jenny stood to see a woman with long GREEN hair, and a parody of a sailor uniform, but with a skirt. Standing beside her was a little girl with pink hair and a cat shaped ball, and a rough looking little boy wearing an orange outfit.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked tremulously.   
  
"I think I can help you more." said the odd looking woman. "I know you have been wondering lately if your boyfriend cares for you. I can safely say, he isn't the one who you are meant to be with. If you come with me, I can assure you that the one you are supposed to be with will come for you." said Pluto.  
  
Jenny looked at her sidways. "What do you mean? Isn't Tom the one I'm supposed to be with?"  
  
Pluto smiled at her gently. "No, I'm afraid not." she said.  
  
Jenny smiled back a bit sadly. "I kinda guessed that over the past few weeks." She looked up at Pluto. "I'll come."  
  
"Good. I must warn you though, you will see some strange things on this trip." said Pluto. The girl and boy looked at each other and snickered. They knew EXACTLY what she would see!  
  
Jenny smiled a little broader. "I've already seen the wierdest thing in the world. I once spent the night at my cousin's house and saw him the next morning! It was horrifying!" she said, shivering dramatically. They laughed and disappeared.  
  
***  
  
"Gregory, fold that, don't sit there holding it!" yelled King Kei, waving at the floating bug, who was carrying a blanket. "They'll be here any minute!"   
  
"Yes sir! Who's coming?" asked the bug in a high pitched voice.   
  
"I don't know my self. I know one is Goku's son, but as for the rest, I-" he was cut off by a flash of light from outside his round house. "There here!" he said. "Gregory, finsih making this one bed, and then come out here." he said, walking out. There was a scream from outside.   
  
"Sounds like someone wasn't expecting a blue guy to come out." giggled Gregory.  
  
***  
  
"Be warned, he is rather odd looking." said Pluto. She was talking to the ragtag trio of children standing infront of her. Her back was to the house. "He is a nice guy, and intelligent, but he is an odd indevidual. He tells the worst jokes, but you had better play along." All of a sudden Jenny's eyes got big and she screamed in terror. Pluto sighed and said, "Hello King Kei." She said to Jenny, "It's ok. He's strange but harmless."  
  
A rather miffed voice answered behind her, "I heard that comment about my jokes Pluto. I don't appreciate it. And I'm not odd or strange!"   
  
Pluto rolled her eyes at the youngsters. "Yes King Kei. Anyway these are the children I want you to keep an eye on. I imagine Goku will be contacting you in the next few hours. I am afraid I must go. A few more pieces of the plan must still be set into motion." with that, she disappeared, leaving the group of kids behind her. They looked around themselves akwardly, not knowing what to say. King Kei, who was just as akward, looked behind him to see Gregory looking out the window, grinning.   
  
"Gregory! Have you finished the beds yet?" he asked. The little bug nodded. "Then get out here! And bring Bubbles!" The kids looked in surprise to see a flying bug and a monkey come out of the house.  
  
"Ok, which one is Bubbles, and which one is Gregory?" asked Gohan.   
  
"The monkey is Bubbles, and the flying pest is Gregory." said Kei. The children giggled at the look on Gregory's face. When Kei turned to face them, Gregory stuck his tongue out at his back. They giggled again. "Now, I know this must be odd for you, but I thik you will be ok. I have a ball in my house that shows anything from any dimension, so you can watch to see how things are going.I hope you will be comfortable until you're friends come to get you." he said.  
  
"Sir, can I ask a question?" said Jenny.  
  
"Of course child. What is it?" he said.  
  
"Well, I want to know what Pluto has planned. She didn't tell us much." she said.  
  
"Well, I don't know much myself. She doesn't say much about what she's got going on, but I can tell you this. All of you will have something good come out of this." said King Kei. "Now, are any of you tired? Hungry? I have beds and food ready for you!" That statement was met with big approval from Rini and Gohan, but Jenny just smiled, deep in thought.  
  
***  
  
"Finally! Finished." sighed the figure. He sat down on the ground and wiped the golden blade on the hem of the raged cape he wore.   
  
"Just in time." said a voice. "I think it's about time to try to bring him back. I hope you have enough power."  
  
"I do. He will be disorented at first, but he will remember all that happened. What do I tell him?" asked the shadow man.  
  
"You tell him Jenny has been kidnapped, and that he must help rescue her." said Pluto simply. "He must work with others to get her back. They will help him in places, and he will help them. That is part of my plan."  
  
"Shall I bring him back now?" asked the man.   
  
"No. Wait until I return with his conpanions, then revive him. I shall be back soon. Right now, I must go. I have the feeling that I will be called soon. " she disappeared.  
  
***  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Rini! Rini! Where are you!?" screamed a terrified blonde figure. She ran through the house, looking for her 'cousin'. Her mother came dashing through the door, concerned.   
  
"Serena! What's wrong?!" asked Ilene.   
  
"Rini! She's gone!" sobbed Serena.  
  
"Rini? Who's Rini?" asked her mother, puzzled.  
  
"Oh! Ummmm, Rini is my stuffed rabbit that Darien got me. I can't find her anywhere!" said Serena. 'Rini must be gone from this time. She said mom would forget her when she left.'  
  
"Oh Serena!" sighed her mother in exasperation. "You'll find the rabbit. You scared me to death! I thought something was really wrong!" Ilene went back into the kitchen.   
  
Serena ran up to her room and grabbed her communicator. "Guys! Rini's gone!" she said.   
  
"What do you mean, gone?" asked Rei.  
  
"I mean just that! She's gone!" wailed Serena.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Mina.  
  
"Mom doesn't remember her!" said Serena.  
  
"But, if she doesn't remember her, then she must have gone back to the future!" said Ami.  
  
"No, she would have told me." said Serena.  
  
"Well, we can always ask..." started Lita but their communicators started to fuzz. They saw Sailor Pluto's face in the screen.   
  
"Sailor scouts! Rini has been kidnapped! You must rescue her!" said Sailor Pluto.  
  
"I knew it!" wailed Serena. "Where is she?"  
  
"A creature has taken her, unfortunately, I cannot tell you who. I know how you can get her back, but in order to do so, you must work with three creatures from another dimension. Go to the park and wait for me to contact you. Don't transform." she said. Her face fuzzed and disappeared.  
  
"Serena stood up. Well guys. You heard Pluto. Let's get to the park!" she said.  
  
***  
  
"OHHHHH NOOOOO! GOHAN!" screamed ChiChi. "GOKU! GOHAN'S GONE!!!" she ran down the stairs into the kitchen, where Goku was eating breakfast.  
  
"What do you mean Gohan's gone?" asked Goku, standing up.  
  
"Just what I said, he's gone! His sword is still there, and he wouldn't leave without it, so he must have been taken!" said ChiChi.  
  
"Now, don't jump to conclusions! We don't know he's been kidnapped." said Gohan. "I'll go see if Piccolo has seen him. You know Gohan is fond of him. Maybe he's gone to see him." said Goku. He went outside, called to Nimbus, and took off to where he sensed Piccolo. He found him floating above a big plateau, apparently alone. He opened his eyes to see Goku looking at him.  
  
"What do you want Goku?" he asked.  
  
"Well, have you seen Goan? He's gone somewhere, and left his sword. Chichi is frantic." said Goku.  
  
Piccolo frowned. "Gohan's missing? You should be able to sense him, Goku."   
  
"I know, and I'm worried. I can't sense him anywhere." said Goku.  
  
"Have you asked King Kei? Maybe he can help." said Piccolo.  
  
"Good idea! I'll do that now." said Goku, concentrating.   
  
***  
  
"Bubbles! give me Luna P!" yelled Rini. She and Gohan chased after the ape, who was running full speed. King Kei chuckled.   
  
'King Kei, can you hear me?' asked a voice.  
  
"Goku? Is that you?" asked Kei, smiling. 'Looks like he's found Gohan... or rather not found him!' he thought. "Whatever is the matter dear boy?"  
  
'Well, Gohan's gone, and he's not with Piccolo and I can't sense him anywhere.'  
said Goku in a hurry.   
  
"Well, it's finally happened." muttered Kei. "He's finally come."   
  
'Who has King Kei?' asked Goku.  
  
"Well, I am afraid one of you're old enemies has come back, and kidnapped Gohan. I can't say which one, but I can tell you how to get him back!" said King Kei.  
  
'How?' asked Goku.  
  
"Well, first you and Piccolo have to get the dragon balls. I know you have them all, so that ought not be too difficult. After you have called the eternal dragon, you must ask him to send you both to the Sailor Scouts dimension. They have had someone kidnapped by the same person, and you will help eachother get them back. There will need to be one more person in your group, but he will come later. After you meet up with the scouts, wait. Another scout will come, and lead you to the last member of your party. You will all have to work together and get the kidnapped children back!" said King Kei.  
  
'WIll do King Kei.' said Goku. He turned to Piccolo. "Gohan's been kidnapped. I'm supposed to get the dragonballs and wish you and me to a dimension where people called the 'Sailor Scouts' live. They've had someone kidnapped too, and we'll need their help at one time or another." explained Goku quickly. He flew off to his house, where the dragon balls were, Piccolo following behind.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to come with you Goku? Your wife isn't too fond of me." said Piccolo.  
  
"Sure! Gohan respect you, and your a great fighter! No better qualifications! And, besides, I've heard legends about the scouts. They are supposed to be gorgous girls! Maybe you'll find a nice little fighting gal there and raise some nice little green girls in short skirts and with pointed ears!" he said and grinned over his shoulder at the scowling Piccolo.  
  
"Goku, if you weren't Gohan's father, so help me...!" he muttered. He flew faster to out distance the laughing Goku.  
  
***  
  
"When are these guys coming anyway?" whined Serena. "It's cold out here!" They were in the middle of a sucluded spot in the park, waiting for the people Sailor Pluto said were coming.   
  
"Serena, I'm sure it must take a while to set things up." said Ami. "They will be here soon."  
  
"I know. But I wish they would hurry!" shivered Serena. The rest of them chuckled at her pouting face. A sudden flash of light surprised the scouts. Sailor Pluto stood there, looking at them.   
  
"Sailor Scouts. I believe your wait is over." she said. Again a flash of light shocked the scouts. A pair of figures was seen in the middle of the light, slowly taking shape and form. The scouts gasped when the light faded. One looked relaitively normal with black hair and a serious face. The other one looked a little like a Nega monster, with his green skin, pointed ears, and fangs. Serena let out a little scream. The monster-like one looked at her, and cleared his throat. The one with black hair turned to look at them, and his eyes narrowed. He looked at them apprasingly, then he said, "I sure hope you're the Sailor Scouts. We wouldn't know how to explain this otherwise."  
  
"Yes, we're the scouts. I am afraid you have us at a disadvantage." said Ami.  
  
"Oh sorry. Well, I'm Goku, and the ugly green one is called Piccolo." said the black-haired one. The one named Piccolo grimaced at him, causing the scouts to giggle. "Now which scout is which?" asked Goku. "I know there are five inners, and four outers, and since there are five of you, I'm guessing you're the inners."   
  
"Right! I'm the leader, Moon, this is Murcury, the brain, this one is Jupiter, the fighter, she's Venus, she's the romantic of the group, and the grumpy looking one is Mars." said Serena. The rest of the group broke out laughing at the look on Rei's face. Even Piccolo had to smile a little.   
  
"Well, I guess being grumpy is better than being a Meatball Head!" said Rei. Piccolo and Goku looked at each other, then the rest of the scouts. They were shaking their heads, and sighing. Apparently this was a regular occurence. Pluto decided to cut it short though, and put her time staff between the combatants.   
  
"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, please. If you are to rescue Small Lady, then you must go now! Transform and transport to the Shadow World. I will meet you there." with that, she left the traveling companions alone. They looked at each other, then shrugged. The scouts pulled out their pens and transformed, leaving the other two gaping at them. The scouts giggled at their faces. The two fighters looked at eachother with raised brows. The power level of the five girls had risen dramatically. They were just full of surprises! The scouts circled the two fighters, who looked at them nervously.  
  
"We must do this in order to transport you as well as ourselves. It will not harm you." said Sailor Murcury. She and the others said what they needed to to transport and disappeared out of the park.   
  
***  
  
"So, you want to be trained with me do you?" said King Kei. "Oh, I'll train you, but you may not like the training!"  
  
"Oh, but that's one of the reasons I came here!" said Gohan. "I wanted to be trained like my father!"  
  
"Ok, I suppose there is no harm in letting you try it. I have to tell you, there is one thing you must do if you want to be trained. A test of bravery if you will." said the smiling King Kei. "A small thing really."  
  
"What would that be?" asked Gohan nervously.   
  
"Rini! Will you come over here please, dear?" called King Kei.   
  
The young girl came running over with the cat ball floating along behind her. "Yes sir?" she asked. King Kei bent over and whispered in her ear for a minute. Her eyes shot wide and she looked at first King Kei and then at Gohan with panic. King Kei grinned at her and nodded. She sighed and nodded back.   
  
King Kei grinned at Gohan. "The bravery test is to give young Rini here a nice kiss on the cheek." Gohan fell to the ground.   
  
"You have GOT to be kidding!" he yelled.   
  
"King Kei's grin got bigger. "Oh, I can assure you, I'm not kidding. One kiss and you are as good as my apprentice. If you don't... well..." he trailed off.   
  
Gohan groaned. "Fine! If that's what it takes to get the training..." he said sighing. He walked slowly over to the frowning Rini. The strange ball she was always carrying floated to her hands. He grimaced and came closer to her face. She backed up, grabbed her ball, and bounced it. It changed into a dome over the pink haired girl. He couldn't get near her. King Kei chortled.   
  
"I should have warned you! If she doesn't want to be kissed, she can fight back!" he said. Gohan frowned. Rini grinned and sat down in her dome, confident that she was safe. Gohan thought for a minute, then got a wicked idea. He went over and whispered in King Kei's ear, who nodded. Gohan went into the domed house and came out carrying two chocolate ice cream cones. He sat down near the dome and started to lick on one of the cones. The other he sat holding close to the dome. Rini looked at the ice cream for a while, and then shot a glance at Gohan. He seemed totally absorbed in his treat. She decided to let the shield down for a second to snatch the other cone. The dome came down, and Gohan made his move. He dove at her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then he fell away, dropping his cone, (Rini had grabbed hers) and gagging. He wiped his mouth frantically. King Kei laughed harder than he had in years! 'I can't wait for Goku to hear about this one!' he thought with glee. He called Bubbles over to begin the training.  
  
***  
  
"Shadow, you may bring Julian back now." said Sailor Pluto. She appeared with the other scouts and Goku and Piccolo in their circle. The shadow man nodded, and looked intently at the new carving. It started to glow, and so did he. A great flash of power, and the twisted shadow was on the ground, moaning, while a handsome, white haired, blue eyed boy blinked at him. He was completely nude. The scouts, including Pluto, shielded their eyes with a gasp. They hadn't expected that! Julian looked down at himself and frowned. All of a sudden he was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white silk shirt. His feet were covered in a pair of high tops. He looked down at the moaning shadow, and leaned down to lift him off the ground.   
  
"Why did you bring me back?" asked Julian.  
  
The other shadow man opened his eyes and looked at him, wincing. "I brought you back, because she let me. She has a job for you, and now, I think I want a little rest." he said. He disappeared. Julian shrugged, brushed his hands off, looked over at the eight figures.   
  
"And which one of you is 'she'? I want to know why you brought me back to this plane of existence." he said, crossing   
his arms. He looked arrogant.  
  
"I am sailor Pluto. I provided the sacred blade of the Druids so that your Carver could bring you back. I am the one who has a job for you." she said.  
  
"And what would that job be?" asked Julian, looking bored.   
  
"To help rescue three people who have been kidnapped." she aswered.  
  
"And why should they concern me? I don't know them or care." he said.  
  
"Ahh, but you do. You see, one of them is the girl you know as Jenny." she said.  
  
Julian's head snapped over to look at her sharply. "What? Jenny has been kidnapped?" he looked very upset, the murderous. "Who did it." he asked flatly. A dark aura was crackling around him.   
  
"We don't know, but that is why you were brought back. You need to help these people bring their lost ones home. They, in turn, will help you with finding your Jenny. And, make no mistake, if you help, and you do a good job, you WILL, as the saying goes 'get the girl'. You may not harm them in any way. In some places your power won't work, and you will need their help. In other places, theirs won't and they will need yours. You must work together for the misson to succeed. Good luck, my friends!" She disappeared.  
  
He nodded at the empty space where she once stood. "When do we get started?" he asked the rest of the group. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Leagal junk: I don't own dragon ball z, or sailor moon, or the forbidden game books. I never claimed to, so don't sue me.  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
"I imagine we start from here, but where do we go?" said Goku. As if in answer, a folded letter appeared in front of Sailor Moon. She reached up. grabbed it, and unfolded it.   
  
"Hey, this looks like a clue!" said Moon. " 'If you want to find your friends, go to a place that was once full of green, but not as much now. The next clue is hidden where a civilization was born.' " She looked at the rest of the group, as puzzled as she was. "Now what could that mean?" she asked them.  
  
"A planet that was once full of green, but isn't any more. Huh. I wonder if that means an ice age or an asteroid destroyed things." said Goku.  
  
"Maybe it means the plants are almost all dead, but it is still populated." said Murcury.  
  
"Maybe it was a war." said Jupiter.  
  
"Maybe the weather changed." said Julian.  
  
Piccolo looked up suddenly. "Once full of green, but not as much now. Where a civilization was born. I think I know. It's my planet! That's where the next clue is!" he said. "The weather changed so alot of my people died. In fact, only one survived to repopulate."  
  
Serena looked at him funny. "Ummmm... I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I'm pretty sure it takes two to repopulate a world." she said.  
  
Piccolo grinned a little. "Well, not for my people. There aren't even two sexes. There is only one, and I'm a prime example of it. All Namecks lay eggs to reproduce. We don't need two sexes." he said.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you're a PRIME example of someone from Nameck, but the rest of it's true." said Goku with a grin. Piccolo frowned at him.  
  
"So, ummmm, what does it mean when it say where a great civilization was born?" asked Moon.  
  
"Well, I imagine it means the place where the Nameck Father laid his eggs." said Piccolo. He noticed Sailor Jupiter looking at him with a tiny grin on her face. "What?"  
  
"Well, I can't help but think of how you would look pregnant." she said, grinning wider.   
  
Goku broke out laughing. "Oh my god... I never thought of that! Ha! Are you sure you can go on this trip Piccolo? Shouldn't you stay home and knit a little pair of those strange shoes you wear for the little tyke?" The rest of them started to laugh.  
  
Piccolo scowled at him. "That isn't funny Goku!" he muttered. "Can we go now?"  
  
"I don't know, should we let the expectant mother travel?" giggled Moon.   
  
"I don't think so. My mother's a doctor, and she says ladies who are expecting shouldn't fly." giggled Murcury.  
  
He switched scowl to them. "Alright, that's it! The next person who says ANYTHING about me being pregnant will get an energy blast where no energy blast has gone before!" he growled.  
  
"People, and believe me, I use the term loosely, can we go? There are three people who need our help, and unless we get going, it might be too late!" said Julian. That sobered them quickly.   
  
"You're right, ummmm, what was your name again?" asked Venus.  
  
"Julian." he replied.  
  
"Alright, Julian, you and the other two get in the middle of this circle and we'll teleport to, Nameck is it?" she asked Piccolo, who nodded.  
  
"Sailor Venus, I prefer to travel under my own power." said Julian.  
  
"Well, yeah, but how? what if your powers don't work on Nameck?" said Sailor Mars.   
  
"Murcury, scan him and see how his power works. Then scan and see how Piccolo does his thing. That way, we can see if his powers'll work there." said Jupiter.   
  
"Good idea Jupiter." said Murcury. She ran her computer up and down in front of Julian, then Piccolo, and shook her head. "I am sorry, Julian. Your power works on a different level than Piccolo's. Your power won't work there." she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" he inquired.  
  
"Positive." said Murcury.  
  
He sighed. Fine! I just want to go already!" he said. He strode over to the circle and stood beside Piccolo. The scouts circled the three and chanted. They dissapeared from view.  
  
***  
  
"Jenny, what did you get for this...Jenny?" said Dee, looking around. She couldn't fnd her friend anywhere. "Audrey, where is Jenny?"  
  
"She's right here!" said Audrey, looking up. She looked around a little, then frowned. "Where is she?" she asked.  
  
"I just asked you that!" said Dee, looking exasperated. She and Audrey looked at each other for a minute, then yelled, "GUYS!"  
  
The boys came running into the room with a worried look on their faces. "What's wrong?" gasped Michael, pulling to a stop.  
  
"We were sitting here just now and Jenny was gone!" said Audrey.  
  
"What do you mean gone?" asked Tom.  
  
"We looked down, then up and she was gone!" said Dee.  
  
"That's impossible." said Zach. "The only way that could happen is by...magic." he finished, going pale.   
  
"Julian..." whispered Michael.  
  
"No. It was not Julian." siad a voice. They looked around. "You cannot see me. Be rest assured that Jenny is in no danger. She is presently staying with a...friend...of mine." said the voice. "She is part of a plan to repair the fabric of three dimensions. She will return when the mission is complete and not before. Goodbye."   
  
"Wait a minute!" shouted Dee. It was too late. The voice didn't answer. "Great!" growled Dee.  
  
"Jenny, where did you go?" moaned Tom.   
  
"Not that you would care, Tom!" yelled Dee.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Tom frowning at her.   
  
"I mena you had been treating Jenny like dirt for the past few weeks." growled Dee.  
  
"I haven't!" snarled Tom.   
  
"Tom, you have been acting like a real rat lately." said Zach.  
  
"I haven't!" he looked imploringly at Michael, who looked away. "Have I?"  
  
"I hate to say this, but you have Tom." said Audrey.  
  
"I didn't even realize..." he muttered.  
  
***  
  
"YOU ROTTEN APE! GET BACK HERE!" yelled an angry Gohan. He had started his training with King Kei, and was quickly getting frustrated with the monkey. He had just landed face down on the grass, and was spitting out the dirt. Bubbles was dancing in place, both hands waving in the air, while Rini, Jenny, and King Kei watched in amusement. Gohan jumped up and would have caught him, but he went faster than he had been going, and Gohan ate more turf.  
  
"Can I try?" asked Rini. She had a mischivious little grin on her face.   
  
"Why certainly my dear!" said a grinning Kei.  
  
Rini bounced her little ball on the ground calling out, "Kitty Magic! I want a long net!" The ball disappeared, and in a cloud of pink smoke, a net fell into Rini's outstreched hands. Bubbles was so amazed at the sight that he stopped and gaped. She quickly reached out and scooped Bubbles up it the net, and waved it at the staring Gohan. "It wasn't as hard as you made it out to be, Gohan!" she giggled.he frowned at her, and grabbed the net. It turned back into the ball, and he glared at the fuming monkey.  
  
"You are so mine, you hairy little idiot!" he growled. He dove and came up with a handfull of air. "AUGH!" he screamed in frustration.   
  
***  
  
"So, this is Nameck huh?" said Jupiter, looking around. "Pretty."  
  
"Yes, it was once much more beautiful. Then the weather changed and Freza came." said Piccolo.   
  
"I'm sorry. We know what it feels like to have your home destroyed." said Moon.   
  
"Yeah well." muttered Piccolo.   
  
Goku grinned. "In case you couldn't tell, Piccolo isn't very good at showing gratitude." he said.   
  
Picccolo glared at him. "Shut up Goku." he growled.  
  
The scouts giggled. "Alright, Piccolo, where is the Nameck Father's place?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"I think it's this way." he said, pointing to the southwest. "And his name was Guru."   
  
"Well, since it looks like it's going to be a long walk, let's get started." said Moon.  
  
"Walk? Why don't we fly?" said Goku.  
  
"We can't fly!" said Mars.  
  
"Why not? Your powers are like mine and Piccolo's, right?" he said. They nodded. "Then if we can, then you should be able to."  
  
"What about me?" asked Julian testily. He folded his arms. "I guess you expect me to wait?"  
  
"Of course not!" said Moon, surprised. "Why would we do that?"  
  
"Well, I can't really contribute to this endevor. It would only be sensible to leave me behind so you can get there faster." he said.  
  
Goku snickered. "Julian my friend, you should learn that girls rarely act sensible." The scouts glared at him, while Piccolo diguised a chuckle with a cough. He looked innocently at Jupiter when she glared at him.   
  
"We can carry you!" said Mars.  
  
"What if i don't want to be carried?" he challenged them.   
  
Jupiter shrugged. "Then you wait here and we may come back for you and we may not. It's your choice." she said.   
  
He glared at her. "Fine. If it will get me to Jenny faster, then I'll do it."  
  
"Gee, don't sound all enthused about it." she said, deadpan.  
  
Julian's harsh features softened a tiny bit. "Sorry. I just want to get going."  
  
"I understand perfectly." said Jupiter. She turned to Goku and Piccolo. "So, when are you two going to teach us to fly?"   
  
"Well, right now if you're ready." said Goku. He looked at Piccolo. "I'll teach Venus, Moon and Murcury. You can teach Mars and Jupiter." He grinned conspiritorially. "I think either one would make a lovely Mrs. Piccolo." Moon, Murcury, and Venus giggled at the look on Piccolo's face. Mars rolled her eyes at them, but Jupiter grinned at Goku. She walked up to Piccolo slowly.   
  
"Goku! Drop it!" grumbled Piccolo.   
  
"Oh, I don't know. You ARE really cute!" she said winking at him.  
  
His cheeks went darker green. "Oh, shut up." he muttered.   
  
"Oh! Look at that! He's blushing!" crowed Goku. "I can't wait to tell Gohan about this!"  
  
"Don't you dare!" said Piccolo. "Let's just teach these girls to fly, that way we can get on with it!"   
  
"Ok. I'll quit... for now." chuckled Goku. He walked over to the three he was going to teach and floated up slowly. "Ok, the first thing to know is that you have to gather your energy together. Then picture yourself floating on that energy. If you can do that, then you can levitate, and the rest is easy."  
  
Piccolo looked at his two, and nodded. "Right."   
  
The scouts nodded and concentrated. Moon, Mars, and Venus floated a little, but Murcury and Jupiter stayed firmly on the ground. After about half an hour, Moon, Mars, and Venus were pretty good fliers. Murcury and Jupiter couldn't get much past floating.   
  
Julian, who had been sitting on the ground brooding, got up and stalked towards them. "Guys, we've wasted all this time and they still aren't flying." He looked around at the group. "I think I can solve this little problem. I know one of you is going to be carrying me." he said, looking at Goku and Piccolo. "The other can carry one of the other scouts. The last scout can be carried by her arms by two of the scouts, and the one being carried can concentrate on floating, not flying." He finished up. The others looked at him, then at each other.  
  
Goku shrugged. "It's the best idea were going to come up with." he said. He floated up into the air and grabbed Julian by the upper arms and lifted him off the ground. Piccolo walked over and picked jupiter up damsel in distress style. Mars and Venus picked up Murcury and they took off for Guru's old house.  
  
* * *   
  
A few hours later, the scouts were getting tired. They weren't used to flying like this, and it was taking it's toll. Moon flew a little faster to catch up to Goku.   
  
"Goku! I thik the scouts need a break!" she said.  
  
He looked back at the others. Moon looked pretty bad, but Mars and Venus looked worse. Goku nodded and landed beside a small lake. The scouts detransformed for a while, and sat down.  
  
"Whew! I haven't been this tired since the last time I used the Moon crisis power!" gasped Serena.  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't carrying anyone, meatball brains. We were!" snorted Rei.  
  
Mina suddenly grinned evilly. "Speaking of being carried, how'd you enjoy your little trip, Lita?"  
  
Lita slowly turned red. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Oh come on! Piccolo carried you for hours and you didn't talk?" asked Ami.  
  
"Well, yeah, we talked, but it wasn't anything big." she muttered.  
  
Ami grinned slyly. "Ever heard of this river in Egypt called De-nile?" she said.  
  
Lita glared at her. "How long have you been waiting to use that one?" she asked flatly.  
  
Ami giggled. "Since you started teasing me about Greg."   
  
The others laughed.  
  
* * *   
  
"Think we ought to stop and rest for the night?" asked Goku.  
  
Piccolo looked back at the scouts. " I think we need to. They look pretty bad."   
  
"Is there anything that can be eaten here?" asked Goku, looking around.  
  
"There are fish in the lake, but I don't know if they can be eaten." said Piccolo.  
  
Goku turned to the Scouts. " Hey Murcury! Can you come over here a minute?" he called.  
  
Ami stood up and walked over to him. "Yes Goku?" she asked.  
  
"Can you use that computer thing to scan for poisons and stuff?"   
  
"Yes, I believe so. Why?" she asked.  
  
Piccolo walked up carrying a fish he had caught the size of a salmon. "Because we need you to scan this and see if it's edible." he said, dropping it.  
  
Ami transformed and pulled her computer out of thin air. She ran it over the fish, and found nothing that would hurt anyone. Quickly catching three more (Two just for Goku), they settled down to let them cook over the fire Mars started.  
  
"Wonder if the prisoners are getting fed." said Mina, looking upset.  
  
Goku frowned. "They want to keep them alive, so I think they'll feed 'em. Probably not very well, though."  
  
* * *  
  
"Rini, can you pass the mashed potatoes?" asked King Kei. He pointed to a large bowl.   
  
"Sure King Kei." she handed him the bowl, then went back to offering some of the sushi to Jenny, who looked sick. Gohan was at his own little table piled high, and was happily cleaning the plates. Finally, after everyone was finished, the girls carried the empty plates back in the little hut to wash. The next night it was the boys turn.  
  
"Man, I haven't eaten that well since the last Crystal Ball!" said Rini.  
  
"Crystal Ball?" asked Jenny. She gave Rini another dish to wipe and put in the cabinet.   
  
"Yeah! You oughtta see it! There's food, and dancing, and decorations, and the clothes are great! We have one every year to commemorate the first year of total peace." said Rini.  
  
"It's probably pretty." said Jenny smiling.   
  
"Uh-huh. It was. We haven't had one for a couple of years, cause of the Black Moon." said Rini. She looked sad. They finished the dishes, and walked outside. King Kei was polishing his old car, and Gregory was watching Gohan chase Bubbles.   
  
"Hi guys!" he squeaked.  
  
"Has he even touched him yet?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Nope. But he came close a couple of times." said Gregory. He shrugged. "I think he'll be ready to move on to the next   
phase of the training soon."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this again Gregory? I could always have him do something else." said King Kei. He had come over to stand behind the girls while they were talking.  
  
"Nah. The old tried and true way is still the best." said Gregory.  
  
"What's that?" asked Rini.  
  
Gregory grinned. "He has to try and hit me with a mallet."  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" gasped Jenny.  
  
"Not really. I get a bump you wouldn't believe, but it doesn't really hurt." The heard a sudden whoop. Turning, they saw Gohan jumping around like an idiot, clutching Bubbles around the waist.  
  
"I caught him! I caught him! Yes!" he cheered. He ran up to King Kei and set Bubbles down on the ground in front of him. "I'm ready to move on King Kei." he said proudly.   
  
"Congratulations Gohan! I knew you could do it!" Rini cheered. Gohan turned red.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" whispered Gregory to the other two. They grinned, and Gohan shot them a death glare.   
  
"Can we start on the next bit of training now?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Sure. Doy you think you're up to it?" asked King Kei.   
  
"Positive!" said Gohan.  
  
"Good. Go get that mallet over there." said King Kei. Gohan got the mallet, and waited for more instructions. "Now, I want you to try and hit Gregory on the head with it."  
  
"What? I can't do that! Gregory's my friend!" said Gohan.  
  
"Don't worry about it kid. I'm tougher than I look." said Gregory. He smirked. "Besides, you couldn't hit me hard enough to matter." He took off, just ahead of a ticked off Gohan, who was swinging the mallet and yelling. 


	3. Not a chapter, I need help!

Not a chapter, but I help. I'm trying to find a story, and I cannoemember the author or title. It is a DBZ/Sailor Moon crossover, and iakes place right after the Willoo saga. Gohan finds a crystal, with Jeditnside, and frees him with Kami's help. The other three generals are in the  
Highest Hell, and are trying to get out. I love it, and NOW I CANT FIND IT!  
LOL. Could you see your way clear of helping? I'll take this off in a feays, so don't worry about that. :) 


End file.
